Conventionally, an ice-making tray formed in a tray shape is known as means for making crushed ice (Patent Literature 1).
The ice-making tray in Patent Literature 1 includes a bottom plate made of a flexible material, a peripheral wall made of a flexible material formed in a standing manner from a peripheral edge of the bottom plate, and a plurality of projections for crushing ice provided in a standing manner on the bottom plate, and is constructed to fill an area with water, the area being surrounded by the bottom plate and the peripheral wall.
The ice-making tray in Patent Literature 1 is formed in a tray shape. Water is filled in an area surrounded by the bottom plate and the peripheral wall, and the tray is put in a freezer in order to freeze the water. Then, the ice made in the area is crushed by the projections for crushing ice when the bottom plate and the peripheral wall are deformed. Thus, according to the ice-making tray in Patent Literature 1, crushed ice can be made easily only by deforming the bottom plate and the peripheral wall.